


Conventions.

by mustardbabie



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anime Convention, Book Convention/Signing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustardbabie/pseuds/mustardbabie
Summary: It was just an awkward 10 seconds of staring at each other, when Wonshik finally looked away. Sanghyuk also did the same, and looked at the cemented ground. “What…” He said under his breath, feeling a bit embarrassed and guilty for staring. Wonshik brushed away his bangs that covered his eyes. His fluffy white hair stood out in the crowd, since, it's not a very common color for most. "pretty bois." Sanghyuk added in a hushed voice, after seeing how he looked like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on an experience when i went to a con (hahaha...)

Sanghyuk almost lost it when he saw the Anime Convention he's attending have a line probably as long as the Great Wall of China. 

"THAT long??" He huffed loudly as he walked to the very, very back of the long ass line. "grr.... Is it because of that Book Fair that also has a book signing event? Or maybe weeaboos decided it was a good idea to fill up this line. Psch. How unworthy." 

His backpack felt heavier than usual since he put most of the Love Live! pins he had purchased. Not to mention those HUGE AMOUNT of Naruto pins too. Along with those pins, he also had bagtags of his favorite sports anime characters, their jersey colors and numbers designed all over the place. Of course, Naruto always had a place in this young man's heart, mind, body, soul, or pretty much anything you could relate to the things mentioned above. His sneakers and backpack are Naruto, even his socks. . . not sure about his underwear but let's skip that. 

He wears a plain white shirt that is little oversized, with his khaki pants and Naruto shoes and socks. Along with his black hair and long messy bangs that are all over the place. 

He held tighter to the slings of his backpack as he saw more people approaching behind him to get in line. "Nerds." He spat out under his breath. One of these people is a man named Wonshik, who is a slight enthusiast with anything manga and a bit of idol, and seinen genre of animes. He is also a book "nerd", and is going for the book signing held at the book fair he's going to. Unfortunately, he came alone and Sanghyuk might want to kill anyone who's a 'nerd' (how ironic) and whoever decided to stay behind this 165 cm dinosaur. 

Wonshik peacefully stands behind Sanghyuk in line, smiling happily and holding a hard bound, thick, plain colored book. He wears a thin white collarless polo with the buttons on the top undone, and some jeans with brown loafers. And holding a small backpack with him, designed with the word, "YOLO" in red inked calligraphy. It also contains a cute keychain of a doberman inside a dumpling. This made Sanghyuk turn his head to glance, wanting to look at what he's into. Wonshik looked up at the other man and remained quiet, blinking at him.

It was just an awkward 10 seconds of staring at each other, when Wonshik finally looked away. He also did the same, and looked at the cemented ground. “What…” He said under his breath, feeling a bit embarrassed and guilty for staring. Wonshik brushed away his bangs that covered his eyes. His fluffy white hair stood out in the crowd, since, it's not a very common color for most. " _pretty bois_." Sanghyuk added in a hushed voice, after seeing how he looked like.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed and the line was still a bit lengthy. "I think I'm gonna hold it." Sanghyuk said to himself. In other words, he needs to go to the bathroom. "I can’t go right now. I have a line to conquer and I don't wanna leave and go back again! I have no other ch--" He looked around him, hoping probably a friend can save his spot in the line. 

Then, he looked behind him and saw the silver haired man minding his own phone, holding the book with his other hand. 

"No way. No no no." 

He repeated this in his head as the thought of asking the person behind him to save his spot. Wonshik noticed his aura and looked up from his phone. ".....Yes?" He got the courage to finally question this huge guy in front of him. 

"Uhm." The other hesitated.

Now both of his eyes took attention on Sanghyuk’s expressions. 

“I uhm.” He said, again. 

“Can you. . . save my spot for me?” The taller one finally stated, looking down at his shoes out of shyness. 

_Cute_. Wonshik thought and couldn't help but smile a bit. 

“Sure.” He replied with a nod. 

His face lit up with a cute grin. “Ahh! Thanks! ah..” He rushes to run out of the line, not looking back. 

This made Wonshik laugh at how funny he was. Being so shy even though they’ve had a ten second stare or glare at each other a bunch of minutes ago. Suddenly, his laughing was cut short when Sanghyuk hurriedly came back, holding out a piece of paper. 

“This is my number. Call me when we’re close to the entrance.” Having used of the word ‘we’ for the first time, this made him say it weirdly. 

“Mhm.” He covered his mouth with his sleeve paw to hide his laughing and used the other hand to grab the paper. “Thanks. I’ll text you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bark bark :o3

After more minutes of waiting, the sight of the entrance door appears not too far from where he is standing. 

_I should text him._ Wonshik said to himself, picking up his phone and dialing the number stated on the piece of paper. 

0524-0705

_05…240…7.5 Okay._

> _ Hello. We’re close to the entrance already. - KWS _

He didn’t really intend to put his initials but just to be sure. 

_bark bark!_ His message notification rang, vibrating the phone.

__

> __(ノωヽ) … Who?..__

_…hahaha..cute.._ Wonshik muttered to himself, smiling and covering his mouth with his sleeve. 

He texted back.

> _It’s the guy who’s in line for you._

_bark bark!_

> _Oh, it’s you. I’m on my way. _

Wonshik put away his phone and started reading the book entitled, " Words to Say ". It was about how the main character lied to his lover because of his very ill condition, so, he broke up and completely distanced himself from everything. 

He nods and continues to flip the pages, still being very immersed in the story even though he's read it so many times. 

"K-W-S! K-W-S!" A distant shouting was heard. 

The man's head bolts upwards and looks around to see wherever that sound came from. _who's screaming my initials?_ He wondered.

Then, somewhere from the distance, he saw a big and familiar figure walking closer to him, waving.

He had a slightly big smirk on his face, holding his backpack strap with the other hand. 

"Hello. Thanks for staying in line!" Sanghyuk said and stood beside the confused white haired man. 

"Hey. How was your trip to the bathroom?" He snapped out of his thoughts and replied. "Fun, I must say, KWS." The other said.

"KWS are my initials. . . You can call me Wonshik." 

"HSH. Sanghyuk." He states.


	4. Chapter 4

The line seemed shorter as the two men talk and talk about whatever they could talk about.

It all started with Sanghyuk finally asking Wonshik some stuff about. . . his keychains. 

"Oh. It was a gift actually. . . from me-- My friends said they remind me of a doberman. . "

"CUTE!!! But you wouldn't appear as intimidating because of the dumpling?" He points to the item and pokes the dumpling.

Wonshik giggles. "Sure sure~ if that's what you think of me." 

"But personally, I think you'd be like a doberman- or maybe a baby dinosaur? No no--"

Sanghyuk glares at the white haired man, pouting and squinting his eyes.

"Hmmmm~~~" He teases him more, his eyes roaming around. 

"I dunno. You're really big, y'know? But you seem soft and poofy."

The other man laughs at Wonshik's statements. 

"Seriously?"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ 

Finally, after the whole construction of the Great Wall of China, they got to the front of the line to buy tickets to get to their designated event areas. 

They look at each other after all those talking they've done, "So, I think this is where we part. . . ." One says to the black haired man. 

"Yeah." 

Wonshik sighs and smiles a bit. "It was fun hanging out for a- long time? and waiting on the line with you." He clutches his book to be signed, closer to his chest. He really values this book and his excitement and nervousness makes him fumble with his own words to be said to Sanghyuk. 

He replies, "Haha. . embarrassing. Please delete that from your memories!" He makes those shooing gestures with his hands, imitating a 'forget it'. 

"I need memories though-" 

"They'd all stay inside your head anyway! I bet they would in my own, obviously~~" Sanghyuk this time teases him heartlessly. This man doesn't like being cheesy at all but at least he tried to say something sentimental and a bit cheesy? 

The awkward silence between them signals that they didn't really want to leave each other. . . or do they? 

This is what both of them thought. 

"Anyways--"

"The book signing might start already," Wonshik looks at his watch, "Yeah. . "

The taller one nods, "Alright~ I guess I'll see you around the venue."

"Yeah, I guess."

He grabs the straps of his bag tightly, along with the white haired man doing the same with his small backpack.

Immediate, but slightly hesitant footsteps and eye contacts were taken as they turned around to part their ways, to their own conventions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuah. . I'm really sorry it took really long to update ;_; i was v busy with homework and projects and writer's block ehehe--

**Author's Note:**

> currently a wip...and someone pls tell me how to use tags this is my first time lol


End file.
